Gerontion
Gerontion is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on November 10, 2013. Synopsis With an old adversary in custody, Saul makes the gamble of his career. Carrie and Quinn scramble to contain a local police investigation, while Mira finds her marriage at a crossroads. Episode guide At the safehouse, Javadi assumes that he'll be expected to give up state secrets to the CIA. Saul informs him of his broader plan: Javadi will be returned to his post in Iran, secretly acting as an asset of the CIA. Javadi balks at the idea, but Saul leaves him no choice; he will have Javadi returned to Iran regardless, either as an undercover agent or as a traitor to Iran. Fara is angered when she realizes that Javadi is being sent back to Iran, citing the irreparable damage that he did, and could continue to do, to that country. Before leaving, Javadi confirms to Saul that Brody was not responsible for the Langley bombing. Dar Adal asks Quinn where he's been lately, but Quinn offers no information. Adal angrily presents Quinn with a security camera photograph of Quinn at the scene where Javadi's ex-wife Fariba was killed, and tells Quinn that he is the police's main suspect. Carrie asks the police captain to close the investigation in the interest of national security, but the captain insists that the man in the photo be questioned first by the detective working the case. Quinn, in no danger of being prosecuted, lies and confesses to the killings in order to protect the Javadi operation. The detective reacts with disgust and asks Quinn whether people in his line of work ever do anything but make things worse. Saul returns to Langley where he's been largely absent despite being acting director. Dar Adal and Senator Lockhart are both there waiting for him and looking for answers. Saul apprises them of the entire operation—the blackmailing of Javadi into cooperating, how it was done, and who was involved. When Lockhart learns that Javadi is still in the country, he demands that his departing plane be grounded so that Javadi can be tried immediately rather than used as an asset. When Saul refuses, Lockhart demands a phone where he can call the President. Pretending to comply, Saul leads him into a conference room and locks him inside until Javadi's plane has left U.S. airspace. Afterwards, Saul and Dar Adal share a drink; Adal congratulates Saul on his successful operation. Carrie escorts Javadi to a plane to go back to Iran, keeping up the guise in front of his entourage that Carrie is the one whose hand is being forced by Javadi. Before he boards, Javadi volunteers some information to Carrie: the man who built the bomb and moved Brody's car into place at Langley is still at large in the U.S., and that Leland Bennett, Javadi's lawyer, should know his identity. Carrie goes back to Quinn asking for his help in clearing Brody's name. Quinn seemingly agrees to help, but confesses to Carrie his total disillusionment with the CIA and his doubts that any of their actions can be ultimately justifiable. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Clark Johnson as Detective Johnson *Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi *Shaun Toub as Majid Javadi *William Abadie as Alan Bernard *Vincent Irizarry as Captain Lonza Co-Starring *Emily Donahoe as Susan Roberts *Brett Gentile as Forensic Tech *Keith Flippen as Partner *Ahmed Lucan as Navid Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes